


See You Soon

by SophinaBlackwood



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, WWE Draft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophinaBlackwood/pseuds/SophinaBlackwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Smackdown Live July 19, 2016] As the first ever Smackdown Live goes off the air, not everyone is happy about which brand they've been drafted to. [draft spoilers]</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You Soon

“I always said you looked good in red.”

Sami, Cesaro and Neville were on FaceTime with Finn in the Raw locker room, all of them laughing and already scheduling a dozen plans for the following Monday. Sami was saying something about kayaking when Neville turned around, eyes widening as he saw Dolph.

They made their way out of the locker room and away from the hang of sweat of the men and women on Raw. Dolph leaned against a tall roadcase and rubbed a hand over his face with a groan.

“You’re not happy,” Neville said shortly.

“I’m the Showoff, I should be on the flagship,” he muttered, voice unsure and spirit dim which made Neville’s heart twist in an uncomfortable way.

Neville pulled down at Dolph’s jacket zipper, which had been done all the way to the clasp. A flash of cobalt blue and Neville’s shoulders fell in mild defeat. He had been hoping.. maybe he’d just heard the broadcast wrong.

“Smackdown will be the new flagship,” Neville offered.

Dolph laughed but it was hollow and dry. “Yeah right. Not without Rollins, or Reigns, or Cesaro. No Zayn, no Owens, no--” he waved his hand around, as if he was plucking the named from the air, “-- Balor, no--”

“Cena? Ambrose? Orton?”

“I don’t care about Cena!” Exasperation ripped from Dolph in a way that shut Neville right up. “Or, any of them. I care about--”

Neville blinked sadly as Dolph’s voice meandered into silence and he hung his head defeatedly.

“There'll be no you.”

Neville hooked his knuckle under Dolph’s chin and forced their gazes together, blue eyes lost and hurting. He kissed Dolph carefully. Unhurried and tender. Fingers threading through the last of that blond clinging to the ringlets of his ponytail.

“Damn it, kid,” Dolph said breathlessly.

“It will be alright,” Neville assured.

“I suppose we’ll still see each other four times a year.”

“And on weekends.”

“And on Snapchat,” Dolph said, a small smirk pulling mischievously which seemed to make gravity less heavy.

“One of these days you’re going to cock up and that snapchat will be all over Twitter.”

Dolph tugged Neville a little closer with an impish smile, “I keep emailing them out, but no one will leak them.”

“Guess I got you all to myself, ah?” Neville knew that had been the wrong thing to say as soon as the words left his mouth and Dolph crumbled a little in his arms.

“Not for much longer.”

“Oi. You’re the Showoff, you got a chance to really rebuild your stock in Smackdown. You’re going to be one of the pillars that will make the brand great. And you’ve got the Intercontinental and WWE Championships on your show. I think it’s time for another Ziggler title run.”

The corner of Dolph’s mouth twitched into an uncooperative smile. Neville rubbed his thumb softly over Dolph’s cheek and for a small moment it felt like maybe everything was going to be alright.

“BRO? BRO!!! There you are bro-- oh”

Zack bounced in from around the corner and froze in one spot as he realised he was interrupting a moment. Instead, Neville waved his hand invitingly and stepped away from Dolph.

“You look like you’re about to blast off into space, Ryder,” Neville snickered.

Zack beamed at Neville before slamming both his hands on Dolph’s shoulders, “Mojo got drafted to Smackdown!!!”

Neville’s mouth parted in delighted surprise and Dolph looked up, blinking at his friend, a silent hopefulness rising from the depths.

“Bro, really?”

“Yeah!” There were tears forming in Zack’s eyes as they crashed into a hug. Zack was already off at a million miles an hour about how the Hype Bros would be together again and how Dolph would be an honorary hype member of their crew and how Smackdown was going to be so much fun with all of them travelling together. The chatter washed into the rest of the backstage ambiance as they ambled away, Zack’s hand wrapped over his buddy’s shoulder.

Dolph turned back as he was led towards the Smackdown locker room and shot Neville an apologetic smile.

“See you soon,” Neville whispered, giving him a thumbs up in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Gee whiz, thanks for splitting up my ship WWE.


End file.
